Verdadeiramente Frágil
by Marih-chann
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. Shipper:Sasuke x Tenten. Gênero: Romance.


**- **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

- Resposta ao **Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san**.

- Agradecimentos a **E-Pontas** por ter betado a fic para mim n.n

* * *

Verdadeiramente Frágil

--

--

--

Antigamente, se alguém me perguntasse o que é o amor, eu não saberia responder. Se hoje, alguém me perguntar o que é o amor, eu novamente não saberia responder.

Amor, uma simples palavras de quatro letras, sendo duas vogais e duas consoantes, uma palavra qualquer? Talvez sim, talvez não.

Amor, do Latim _amore_, viva afeição que nos impele para o objeto dos nossos desejos; inclinação da alma. Para mim, apenas desnecessário.

Eu poderia fazer uma simples definição do que sinto agora: desprezo. Sim, desprezo! Eu desprezo o amor. Esse "sentimento" medíocre que atordoa a mente e tenta controlar nossas almas. Essa simples palavra que para alucinados é deveras significativa.

Amor... O amor é inútil para mim, eu o renego com todas as forças que tenho. O amor é para fracos, um simples lapso que muda o rumo da vida das pessoas. Seria algo de relevante estupidez deixar-se dominar por tal "sentimento", ou seja lá o que ele for. Jamais irei deixar me levar pelo "amor".

Praga maldita que inferniza minhas noites se apossando dos meus sonhos transformando-os em verdadeiros pesadelos. Como odeio o amor.

_- Sasuke-kun, eu amo você!_

_O garoto apenas deu-lhe as costas e continuou caminhando com as mãos repousadas em seus bolsos._

_- EU DISSE QUE TE AMO! – a garota gritou com todas as forças que tinha contraindo os punhos sobre o peito e deixando pequenas lágrimas deslizarem sobre as bochechas molhando sua blusa._

_- Me ama? – perguntou indiferente, parando, sem olhar para trás._

_- Si-sim..._

_- Que estupidez – exclamou mirando-a – Você não sabe o que é o amor_.

_A quem eu queria enganar, nem mesmo eu sabia o que ele realmente era._

O que leva alguém a dedicar toda sua vida a uma pessoa, chegando ao ponto de até mesmo morrer por ela? Ridículo. Isso é o amor? Amar uma pessoa que pode chegar a te trair, te enganar, e até mesmo abandonar. Se isso for o tal "amor" tão ouvido por ai, eu o renego mais ainda!

_- Bem classe, quero que se reúnam com seus parceiros no intervalo e façam um poema para a segunda aula, quero participação mútua! _

_- E o tema professora_? – _uma garota ao fundo havia perguntado._

_- O tema será "O Amor"._

_Sim, novamente um trabalho em duplas ridículo, com um tema mais estúpido ainda. Provavelmente vou sair com um parceiro daqueles e acabar tendo que fazer tudo sozinho. Que tema idiota._

Mas as coisas realmente não foram conforme eu pensava, e meu parceiro, ou melhor, parceira, foi ninguém menos que ela, a aluna nova que tinha acabado de entrar na minha sala, uma garota completamente diferente de todas que já vi.

_- Cada um de nós pode fazer um e no final unimos nossas duas idéias, que tal?_

_- Tanto faz._

O intervalo já estava terminando, minha folha continuava branca, assim como saíra do caderno, eu passei o intervalo todo odiando o amor. Mal me importava que o tal poema era para a próxima aula.

- Pronto, acabei! Não ficou muito bom, não sou boa com essas coisas – disse Tenten sorrindo – Mas vou ler, só não ria, tá?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça para que ela começasse a ler, não estava nem um pouco animado para fazer aquele trabalho inútil. Tenten começou a ler e eu realmente me surpreendi:

_Há pessoas tristes e amarguradas._

_Há pessoas pobres e angustiadas._

_Não existem pessoas incapazes de amar._

_Existem seres, que o amor, preferem não aceitar._

_O amor é forte, persistente, chama contente que aquece nossas almas._

_O amor é puro, é gentil, é quente, pode superar dores e dificuldades._

_É temeroso e protetor._

_De amor se vive. De amor se chora. De amor se morre._

_O amor é belo._

_Une os amantes em um forte elo._

_O amor é triste e verdadeiramente frágil em corações de pedra._

_Mas com cuidado e carinho, o amor tudo supera._

- Certo, certo. Ficou horrível, eu definitivamente não sou boa com essas coisas, é constrangedor demais. – disse a garota mirando Sasuke e tapando a boca para esconder os risos.

E foi naquele simples gesto que meus olhos admiraram, pasmos, aquela estranha garota. O que ela havia feito comigo? Por que eu sinto seu olhar como uma luz intensa que me suga para mais perto de si? Meu coração está disparado e isso realmente está me deixando com medo. Por que eu sinto uma extrema necessidade de estar próximo a ela? E por que diabos eu estou fazendo estas malditas perguntas estúpidas para mim mesmo?!

- Lê o seu agora, aposto que ficou melhor e mais aproveitável do que isso que eu fiz. – os seus olhos cor de chocolate me observaram, mas não vieram acompanhados de um sorriso.

- Tenten, não sei se vai me perdoar por isso.

Mas eu realmente não posso me conter. Foi então que me aproximei ainda mais dela.

- Do que você está...!

Enlacei meus braços em sua cintura e a puxei para mim, tomando seus lábios em um desesperado beijo, quente e leve. Ela deve ter ficado assustada, mas no final o correspondeu.

Sabe Tenten, talvez o amor não seja tão ruim assim como eu imaginava. Posso tentar fortalece-lo, não?

--

--

--

FIM

* * *

Não ficou muito boa, eu nunca tinha escrito sobre esse casal o.o'

Mas participar de torneios é divertido :D

Beijos, Marih-chann.


End file.
